This invention pertains to coatings containing polysilazane, including camouflage coatings for aircraft.
In certain types of aircraft, especially certain military aircraft such as a C-17, the leading edge of titanium (or other metal) slats move perpendicular to the wing's front spar; hence, the gap between the slat and the pylon widens on extension. The flaps are externally blown by the engine efflux for extra lift. It is believed that many of the coating problems on the C-17 are due to the hot blasts of the reverse engine thrusts that thermally damage the current polyurethane camouflage coating on the titanium slats.
The inventors herein have determined that a need exists for thermally resistant, low gloss, camouflage coating, especially for the leading edge of aircraft slats. The inventors have also determined that a needs exists for a coating for aluminum heat shields on the C-130 aircraft or other coated aircraft areas subject to engine efflux.